Shadow the Devil
by Akira Himura
Summary: After Sonic Adventures 2, Shadow lands in Japan. He just lives around life and goes to a nice school, that all changes with the hole that is gushing blood. Fun times. This story is rated for slight blood and gore and High school DxD. Anyone is free to take this Idea and Expand on it.


**Me:First Chapter of a story I've been thinking of. I'm still annoyed that their is only ONE other crossover in this category, frankly, I'm annoyed. Anyway, hope you like it and I do not own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, Highschool DXD or the music. *Sniff* I wish I did. Especially the music.**

Sonic the Hedgehog and the Shadow the Hedgehog are seen in their transformation state battling the giant lizard, which is attached to a space station and is heading towards Earth. This monster was called Final Hazard and the space station that it's attached to is called the Ark. The space colony was flying towards the Earth at fast speeds and Supers Sonic and Shadow stood by each other with their hands out trying their best to keep it from falling. While they was doing this they heard their friends calling out to them.

"_You can do it, Sonic!" _Tails exclaimed.

"_Give it all you've got Shadow!" _Dr. Eggman told him.

"_Please, you have to hurry!" _Amy pleaded.

"_If you fail then the planet is doomed!" _Rouge exclaimed.

"_Tough it out you guys!" _Knuckles said.

"_We believe in you!" _Cream said.

"_Shadow…"_

Super Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice…it belonged to her…Maria!

"_Those people need you, Shadow."_ Maria told him. _"Give them a chance, to be happy."_

This made Super Shadow harden his resolve. He will save these people, thats what Maria would've wanted!

"Ready Shadow?" Super Sonic asks.

The two beings brought together a large orb of light that was giving off mass amounts of Chaos Energy.

"CHAOS ... CONTROL!"

And with that, the ARK has been moved back into a stable orbit, but, not everyone got out of it alive. Super Shadow was slowly falling to the Earth due to energy loss.

'_Maria...this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made you.' _With that, Super Shadow was enveloped in purple light, gone from this world.

"Oh? Now who's this?" That was the first thought that came to Reverend Sara as she walked out of the church. Sara is a woman that looks to be about in her late twenties to early thirties. Strawberry blond hair is tied back into a small pony tail and is wearing a white priestess robe.

Imagine her surprise her surprise when she found a small boy, thirteen at most, with black hair that spikes backwards and red bits in the hair. A black long sleeve shirt with red stripes going down his arm and down the front of the shirt. The shirt has what looks to be a white mane around the neck. Black pants with stripes near the bottom. White red and black futuristic shoes are on his feet and gold bands around the ankles. White gloves that have what looks to be gold rings around his wrists. Seven multicolored Gems surround the boy.

"Now what are you doing all the way out here, little one? Where are your parents?" Sara said as she looked around, missing the low light of the seven stones being absorbed by the boy.

"I don't know, lady. I don't remember much." Not expecting an answer, Sara jumped a little at the boy's voice.

**Play I Am...(All of Me) by Crush 40**

The boy sat up and started rubbing his head. Opening his eyes show that his eye color is a startling blood red. The boy started to look around with a board look on his face.

_**I see no, hear no evil**_

_**Black writing's on the wall**_

"Who are you and where am I?" The boy demanded of the lady in front of him.

"I am Reverend Sara, little one, and you are in front of the Trinity Cathedral in Japan. Who are you?"

_**Unleashed a million faces**_

_**And one-by-one they fall**_

"That's none of your concern. I have to get back to the ARK, see if everyone is all right. Wait, whats 'ARK'?" The boy whispers the last bit to himself with a confused expression.

_**Black-hearted evil, or**_

_**Brave-hearted hero?**_

"Your looking for your friends, little one? Well, what do they look like, so I can help in your search, and what is your name, little one?" Sara said with a heartwarming smile.

"... I don't remember... Who... am I?..."

_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

_**I... I... I... I am**_

_**Here we go, buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**_

A thought suddenly shoots through his head.

"_I am Shadow!"_

_**Go ahead and try to see through me.**_

_**Do it if you dare. (Dare)**_

"My name is Shadow." The boy suddenly says.

"Well, Shadow, shall we start our search for your friends then?" Sara asks with a hand outstretched.

_**One step forward, two steps back**_

_**I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)**_

Shadow looks up at the hand that is given to him, the shakes his head. "No, they should be fine. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Shadow says as he stands up.

Sara blinks at the child, quickly gaining a look of confusion, immediately going to a happy smile.

"Well then, you take care little one." Sara says as Shadow walks away.

_**Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT**_

A few minuets later, Shadow finds himself looking off into the distance on a small hill.

_**Can you see all of me?**_

_**Walk into my mystery**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life**_

A slight jolt flows though Shadow's head and a vision fills his minds eye.

_Blood flows down Shadow's hand as he observes it in the pale moonlight. _

'_Blood? My blood?'_

_No._

_**Do you remember me?**_

_**Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all... I am all of me**_

_**(I am all... I am all of me)**_

_Shadow the notices the brown-haired boy with a blood gushing from his mouth and from the gaping hole in his stomach._

_His blood._

_**I am... I am... I am all of me**_

_**I am... I am... I am all of me**_

_**I am... I am... I am all of me**_

_A red flash of light draws his attention from the dyeing boy. A beautiful woman with blood red hair and a uniform of some random school appears from a red circle._

_Shadow then coughs up blood and realizes he also has a gaping hole in his stomach, not unlike the hole in the brown-haired boy._

_**Here we go... go... go...**_

_**Go... go... go... go...**_

_**All of me**_

"_Oh my, what do we have here?" The girl said with a shocked expression._

_Shadow's only response was to cough up more blood._

_**I see and feel the evil**_

_**My hands will crush 'em all**_

_**You think you have the answer**_

_**Well I laugh and watch you fall**_

"_Live, for my sake" The red head said as Shadow blacked out._

_**Black hearted evil, or**_

_**Brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all... I am all... I am**_

The pain in Shadow's head finally dimmed away. As soon as it does, Shadow gains a look of confusion.

'_What was that? Someone I knew?'_

_**I... I... I... I am**_

_**Here we go, buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**_

'_No, I have never seen either of them in my entire life. That raises another question, was that the past? or the future?'_

_**Go ahead and try to see through me**_

_**Do it if you dare (dare)**_

_**One step forward, two steps back**_

_**I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)**_

Seeing the sun starting to lower in the sky, Shadow stands up and starts looking for food.

Twenty minuets later, Shadow has a good sized fire going with fish bones scattered around. Shadow lifts his head as he stares at the stars.

_**Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT**_

'_Were am I? Who am I? How do I fit into the big picture of this world? Who is Maria and ARK? Why can't I remember anything?'_

_**Can you see all of me?**_

_**Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all... I am all of me**_

_**(I am... I am all of me)**_

**Stop song**

_*YAWN* 'I better get some sleep, work it off in the morning.'_

And with that, Shadow fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Me:First chapter done. Okay, now for some things that I want to say about this stuff.**

**1:Some of the stories that I may or may not wright will be up for ideas, such as this one and some others I'm thinking of.**

**2:Expanding on #1, I am going to publish some chapters for stories that I want to write but I have to focus on other things, so PM me about what you are intrested in. Check the options on my profile. Thanks for reading.**

**-Ja Ne**


End file.
